


Simple

by GreyWeeknds



Series: 30 days writing challenge [29]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He woke up with a massive headache, blue and purple stars still wandering in front of his eyes. Yesterday had been one of the worst days in his entire life, everything had gone so wrong. He had thought that Zayn would understand him, that he would love Harry for who he was. But when he had seen the scars on his arms and bloodstains on the white carpet, he had turned to this scared animal, not even being able to look into his green and hurt eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

He woke up with a massive headache, blue and purple stars still wandering in front of his eyes. Yesterday had been one of the worst days in his entire life, everything had gone so wrong. He had thought that Zayn would understand him, that he would love Harry for who he was. But when he had seen the scars on his arms and bloodstains on the white carpet, he had turned to this scared animal, not even being able to look into his green and hurt eyes.

He had thought that it was going to be the two of them, forever and even more. All those nights when they had caressed each other, promises about love being made, had been nothing but lies. He couldn’t comprehend how he actually had believed the dark haired lad; all he wanted from Harry was his body, nothing more. And now when he had noticed that Harry was destroying that too, Zayn had left him, nothing except the words echoing in the walls saying;  _‘I love you, but I can’t be with you like this’._

Did he really think that Harry didn’t understood what he thought about him now? That he didn’t saw that gaze that screamed disgust. All the laughter that the two of them had shared was now replaced by pain, and it was all Harry’s fault.

He wasn’t craving for recognition, rather the contrary. Everywhere he went; he had billion of eyes judging every move that he made. He couldn’t even walk anywhere without having the fear about being stared at, people looking through his broken skin and see what was truly deep inside of him, nothing but emptiness.

He glanced down on his pained arms; there were still shadows from the last time he had cut himself. Harry wondered what he had ever done to earn such a bad life. He couldn’t even remember the last time he smiled. The only face that other people could see on him was indifference, never happiness ghosting on his lips.

He met two blue orbs, looking at him with so much despair. There was no fear in his eyes, only pity and perplex. It wasn’t fare that he could be so beautiful when he didn’t even try, when all Harry craved after was to look one hundredth of his beauty.

The smaller teen rushed towards him, blond locks flying like spaceships in the air. The violet snapback was back forward and the white oversize tee shirt was hanging loosely over the grey soft pants, and for a second he wished that the blonde didn’t have to put up with this. He was the one who always found him breathing heavily in their shared flat, a razor dropped from his palm.

He took up a marker pen from his pocket, throwing away the lock before he pressed the purple tip lightly against his skin. His eyes looked determent, and relief was slowly starting to flow over his appearance.  

“Why do you keep drawing butterflies over my scars?”

“Because if you cut a butterfly, you kill one of the purest creatures in the entire world. So if I keep painting on you, then perhaps you’ll stop someday. Because it hurts to see what you put yourself through all the time, it’s not only yourself you cut, but me too.”

He felt how the guilt was starting to build up inside of him, he hadn’t ever thought about how it felt for Niall to see him like this. He hadn’t imagined how it must feel for him to see his best friend laying in pain, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that it’s my heart you destroy when you stain your pretty long arms.”

“But I still don’t understand what you mean.” He breathed out, still feeling very confused.

“Isn’t it simple to comprehend Haz? I love you, more than I love life itself. So please stop killing yourself, and let those butterflies on your wrists fly out into the world and see the happiness that waits for them around the corner.”


End file.
